Wenn Wissenschaftler, Wissenschaftler sind
by Am17
Summary: Das ist mein beitrag zu FF-Challenge (2010) von Saffier. Ich hoffe mal das Passt zum Thema, denn ich fand es diesem mal schwer dazu etwas zu Schreiben. Es werden noch rechtschreibfehler drinnen sein das weiß ich. Wer welche findet kan sie behalten.


Es war ein ganz normaler Tag im Pentagon. General Jack O´Neill ging wie jeden morgen in sein Büro. Seit Atlantis auf der Erde war, versuchten die klügsten Köpfe der Erde es wieder in die Pegasusgalaxie zu schaffen.  
>Ein Nachteil davon aber war der ganze Papierkram, der mit den Versuchen verbunden war.<br>Es gab aber auch ein paar sehr schöne Momente, zum Beispiel wie sich Carter und McKay mal wieder gestritten haben und doch nichts geschafft haben.

Das genialste aber war bestimmt, der Moment in dem den beiden Dr. Rush helfen wollte. Das war der beste Moment bis jetzt.

Flashback

„McKay, das Komma gehört vor die zweite Null und nicht dahinter." meinte Sam.

„Nur weil sie hier Arbeiten, heißt das noch lange nicht das sie hier etwas zu sagen haben blondie." kam es arrogant von Rodney.

Schnell tippte er das Komma hinter die Null und lies die Simulation laufen. Der Energiefluss wurde am rechten Bildschirmrand als ein wankender grüner Balken angezeigt. Doch auf einmal wechselte seine Farbe von grün zu tief rot.

Simulation fehl geschlagen

Erschien auf dem schwarz gewordenen Bildschirm. Sam verschränkte die Arme vor der burst und setzte ein alles sagendes Grinsen auf.

„Sehen sie McKay sie hatten nicht recht." kam es von ihr.

„Sie haben bei unrecht." ertönte eine Stimme von der Tür des Labors.

Beide drehte ihre Köpfe zur Tür. Dort stand Nicolas Rush. Sofort verfinsterte sich die Gesichter der beiden.

„Was wollen sie denn hier?" ragte McKay.

„Ihre Arbeit machen. Das Komma gehört hinter die eins und nicht hinter die zweite Null." meinte Rush noch arroganter als McKay in seinen besten tagen.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er zum Laptop und verschob das Komer weiter nach hinten und startete die Simulation.

„So da ich das nun erledigt habe kann ich mich meinem Projekten wieder zuwenden." mit diesen Worten wollte er sich verabschieden, doch er kam nicht sehr weit.

Sam war zu ihm gegangen und hatte in am Krangen gepackt.

„Verschwinden sie und lassen sie uns Arbeiten oder sie kommen nicht nach Icarus." zischte sie ihm entgegen.

Sofort wurde Rush ruhig und er wurde auch sichtbar kleiner. Sam hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Schnellen Schrittes verschwand Rush aus dem Labor.

„JA genau verschwinden sie und lassen sie richtige Wissenschaftler arbeiten." rief McKay ihm noch hinter her.

Flashback Ende

Seit diesem Tag hatte keiner mehr Rush gesehen. Viele behaupteten das er sich vor den beiden in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und sich versteckt hielt, doch er, Jack wusste es besser. Am selben Abend war ein Mann an der Bürotür von Rush gewesen. Ronon.

Doch jetzt hatte er etwas besseres zu tun um über diesen Tag nach zudecken.  
>Schnellen Schrittes ging er in das Labor von Carter und McKay. Wie zu erwarten war war das labor- bis oben hin voll mit Menschen. Er schaffte es noch einen Stuhl in der Hintersten Reihe zu bekommen.<p>

„Nein Rodney, das können sie nicht tun. Oder wollen sie Atlantis in die Luft jagen bevor sie überhaupt auf dem Weg sind?" hörte er eine sehr aufgebrachte Sam schreien.

„Lassen sie mich nur machen. Ich weiß was ich tue." antworte Rodney fast genau so auf gebracht.

„JA genau so wie damals, als sie 5/6 eines Sonnensystems gesprengt haben" entgegnete Sam.

Beide fingen an sich wie wild anzuschreien.

„Wollen sie auch Popcorn?" fragte jemand neben Jack.

Er drehte sich zu er Person und nahm sich ein wenig Popcorn.

„Danke Sheppard. Wer meinen sie gewinnt?" fragte Jack.

„Die Quote steht 5 zu 4 für Colonel Carter." mischte sich Chuck von der anderen Seite ein.

Jack packte in seine uniform und holte 50$ raus.

„Die auf Carter." meinte er und reichte das Geld Chuck.

Unterdessen ging das Schauspiel vorne weiter. Dabei ging es doch nur drum ob Atlantis nun länger oder kürzer als drei Wochen nach Pegasus brauchen würde mit dem neuen Antrieb von Zelenka.


End file.
